¿solo amigos?
by SaSoRi ThE pUpPeT
Summary: DESDE QUE SUCEDIO LA TERRIBLE TRAGEDIA, SASUKE VIVE EN CASA DE LA FAMILIA HARUNO. SASUKE Y SAKURA SON LOS MEJORES AMIGOS, PERO ¿QUE PASARA CUANDO SE DEN CUENTA DE QUE LO QUE SIENTEN ES MAS QUE AMISTAD?-SASUSAKU Y UN POCO DE SASODEI.
1. Chapter 1

**¿SOLO AMIGOS?**

**POR **_**SaSoRi ThE pUpPeT**_

_**HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOY SASORI JEJEJE**_

_**BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE**_

_**DESCLAIMER: NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE AL SEÑOR MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

Hola soy Sakura Haruno, se que es algo tonto presentarse ante un diario pero no importa.

Bueno diario pretendo contarte toda mi vida o al menos solo lo mas importante. Bueno como iba diciendo mi nombre es Sakura, tengo 16 años( próximamente 17), voy en cuarto semestre de la preparatoria. Tengo 2 hermanos, uno se llama Sasori que tiene 20 años y Gaara de 17 años(soy la pequeña de la familia), o y se me olvida mencionar a Sasuke-kun, el tiene la misma edad que yo pero el es solo mi mejor amigo; te preguntaran el porque vive con mi familia, pues es muy simple, bueno no tanto para Sasuke-kun, bueno te contare

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.Flas back*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el instituto Konoha .(ambos teníamos 7 años en ese entonces)

-Hey Sasuke-kun ¿¿nos vamos juntos a casa??

-No puedo Sakura, papa prometió venir por mi hoy.

-Umm esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun

-Ok.¡Sakura! ¿acaso se te olvido que iba a ir hoy a tu casa para jugar?

-Es cierto, entonces te esperare, llega temprano ¿si?

-Si!!!

-Ok bye!!!!!

-Bye Saku!!

-

-

-"papa no ha llegado y ya pasan mas de 20 min que salimos de la escuela"

-Hey niño!! ¿Eres tu Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿Quién quere saberlo?

-Yo, soy el detective Hatake Kakashi.

-¿y?

-Ocurrio una tragedia, me pidieron que viniera a por ti.

-¿Quien dijo eso?

-Tu padre

-¿pero porque no vino el?

-Niño tus padres murieron

-¿q….que?!!!

-Tu padre antes de morir dijo que viniera por ti, que lo esperabas.

-……..p…pero…como?¿porque?¿qui….quien los ma….ma..mato?(el pequeño Sasu había comenzado a sollozar y a balbucear ante la noticia recibida)

-Vamos pequeño(le dijo kakashi con un rostro de clara tristeza)

-…..(Sasuke solo logro asentir con la cabeza)

Subieron al auto y comenzaron a andar rumbo a una casa que el conocía a la perfeccion.

-emm Kakashi-sama…

-¿si pequeño Sasuke?

-Mi hermano,¿Dónde esta el?

-Lo lamento pequeño Sasuke me temo que fue secuestrado,cuando llegamos a tu casa no lo pudimos ubicar, no dejaron nada, absolutamente nada que nos llevara ala paradero de tu hermano. Lo siento.

-"¿donde podrá estar?"" si acaso lo secuestraron debieron dejar una nota o algo"

-Llegamos Sasuke

-¿La casa de Sakura?

DING DONG(que excelente efecto especial no creen?)

-¿Y quien es usted?(respondió el ama de llaves de la casa Haruno)

-Hatake Kakashi, detective forense, solicito hablar con el señor Takeshi Haruno

-Enseguida señor, pase lo llamare enseguida. Pero pequeño Sasuke entra Sakura esta en su habitación.

-

-

-(pasados unos minutos el señor Haruno hizo presencia en la sala de la gran mansión)

-Hola, me entere de lo que sucedió fue una tragedia terrible; el pequeño Sasuke debe estar devastado.

-Mas de lo que cree

-Pero sígame para que ha venido

-Oh si, señor Haruno a petición del señor Fugaku Uchiha se le entregara la custodia del pequeño Sasuke, claro si usted esta de acuerdo.

-Efectivamente estoy de acuerdo ante la petición de mi mejor amigo, tomare la custodia de Sasuke y lo criare tal y como el lo hubiera deseado.

-Ok ,entonces tendremos que hacer los tramites necesarios para que inmediatamente tome la tutoria de Sasuke. ¿Seria tan amable de acompañarme?

-Claro, no hay problema.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.Fin del Flash Back*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Y asi es como Sasuke paso a ser como mi hermano. Pero eso esta en el pasado yo se que Sasuke esta todavía sufriendo pero espero que algún dia lo supere completamente.

Y en que estaba? A si, mis padres son Takeshi Haruno y Tainaka no Akasuna(ella es de sunagakure, un estado que colinda con konoha en el país del fuego). Mis hermano Sasori, su novia Deidara , Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos una banda de música visual kei, metal y un poco de…..-Ey frentona es hora de ensayar, recuerda que los instrumentos no se tocaran solos.

-Ay ya lo se bakasori, ya voy

-Pues apresúrate , ah y le llamas a Sasuke tu debes saber donde esta.

-Ok,ok

-Pues andale!!!

-Ashhh como te odio hermano ushhh

Continuara

_Y asi doy por terminado el primer episodio de __**¿solo amigos?**__ Espero que les haya gustado n_n_

_Se aceptan criticas constructivas y no constructivas xd(solo consideren que es mi primer fic)_


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA DE NUEVO AQUÍ LES DEJO MI SEGUNDO EPISODIO ESPERO LES GUSTE

_**¿SOLO AMIGOS?**_

**POR **_**SaSoRi ThE pUpPeT**_

-Umm ¿Dónde estará Sasuke-kun? No lo encuentro por ningún lado.

-Ey frente ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que ensayar, digo, si es que queremos salir campeones en la batalla de las bandas.

-Ya lo se bakasori, lo que pasa es que no encuentro a Sasuke-kun por ninguna parte.

-¿Ya lo buscaste en su habitación?

-Si, lo busque por toda la casa y no hay rastros de el, no se donde se habrá metido.

-Umm……………………….

-Danna!!!!!!!

-*w* llego Deidara

-Hola Sakura, hola amor

-Hola Dei, ¿oye no viste a Sasuke-kun?(pregunto Sakura con un rostro de preocupación)

-Ummm…. ah si, se dirigía a su anterior casa, la verdad no se para que si solo le hace recordar que perdió a sus padres.

-Pero por supuesto, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.¿como es que se me olvido?

-Deberias ir hermanita

-Si lo se, creo que el ensayo se pospone para otro dia ¿ verdad hermano?

-Claro, sabes que este dia es muy importante para el, tienes que ir a animarlo.

-Gracias hermano, eres el mejor.

-Si, lo se hohohoho, pero anda ve con el.

-

-

-

-Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Te estaba buscando

-¿Si?¿y para que?

-Pues es que no nos dijiste que te ibas y pues Sasori quería que ensayaramos

-¿Sabes que dia es hoy?

-Claro, por eso le dije a Sasori que pospusiera el ensayo porque…..porque quería estar contigo.

-Gracias, Sakura, pero estaba por irme a casa.

-Pues vámonos juntos

-Ok

-

-

-

-SASORI!!!!!!!!!!!(entra sakura en la habitación de Sasori y encuentra una gran sorpresa)

-Sakura o///o, ¿serias tan amable de llamar antes de entrar?

-Ejejeje perdón

-Bueno Deidara noe echaron a perder la fiesta

-Hay danna,vamos tenemos que seguir.

-No Deidara ya nos descubrieron, vamos vístete rápido.

-Ok danna T-T.

-

-

-Y bien Sakura¿Qué querías?

-Pues……Sasuke-kun dice que si podemos ensayar ahora.

-emm si,claro

-Yupi!!! Le dire, ahora vengo

-SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Y bien ¿que dijo?

-Que si, que nos espera abajo en la sala de música.

-Ok vamos

-

-

-bueno vamos a comenzar con la canción de koi no mega lover¿estan listos?

-SI!!!

-1,2,3,4(Sakura bajista y vocalista, Sasori- vocalista,Sasuke guitarrista y vocalista melódico,Deidara-bateria)

-Bitch you rock Kill all Get your way  
Bitch you rock Kill all Get your way  
Bitch you rock Kill all Get your way  
Bitch you rock Kill all Get your way YEAH!!

Sasuke y deiSwing summa icecream getchu! mega laba  
Suppin glamma suppinga jyu mega laba  
Pink shulaba speaka chu! mega laba  
AnikiLOVERsign

Swing summa icecream getchu! mega laba  
Suppin glamma suppinga jyu mega laba  
Pink shulaba speaka chu! mega laba  
AnekiLOVERsign

-Sasori---iCho~blue damare! You ganna SEX appeal PEOPLE mesu  
Setsubousei butsukeno netsu ba~n  
Fu~yu bankai yuutsu natsukuru fuankan lady~  
Nureba nebaneba death paint  
Fuanna wanchan anta natsu game maraga hanran saspence  
Mero mero Ero PLAYGIRL! PLAYGIRL!  
H tsugouna doramastick ketsugouna gomanetsu play  
Discode kone onrei

Sasuke----Daremo karemo harikiri mousou  
Fullu bikini kirete tousou  
Toropicalu nen nen jyusho~ozone souzone muzan bi~san  
Arema matsuride kousou  
Demise garamino rantou  
Tekitano niichan neechan boromouke suru masta~

Fuanna wanchan anta natsu game maraga hanran saspence  
Mero mero Ero PLAYGIRL! PLAYGIRL!  
H tsugouna doramastick ketsugouna gomanetsu play  
Discode kone onrei

Sasori---He~y irero reibou  
Cherry goin to bed  
Good bye ero saibou  
Heroin zenmetsu~ulate

Modai little boy  
Detsumarino moui  
Omae labu rironsae saino  
Mousou atsumare genmetsu toumeino lain  
Tada itsumo ore furaren in my room

No make floor e  
Kibunwa star rame  
Yukata furin da~lin  
Ima roman rock honey  
OH~... !! Radio baku onwa mabetsumi~iro  
Minna fall in love  
Exzotic party Shakeyourbody!  
No bra afure kuroku samma~YEAR!

sasuke y dei---Swing summa icecream getchu! mega laba  
Suppin glamma suppinga jyu mega laba  
Pink shulaba speaka chu! mega laba  
AnikiLOVERsign

Swing summa icecream getchu! mega laba  
Suppin glamma suppinga jyu mega laba  
Pink shulaba speaka chu! mega laba  
AnekiLOVERsign

sasori---Cho~blue damare! You ganna SEX appeal PEOPLE mesu  
Setsubousei butsukeno netsu ba~n  
Fu~yu bankai yuutsu natsukuru fuankan lady~  
Nureba nebaneba death paint

Fuanna wanchan anta natsu game maraga hanran saspence  
Mero mero Ero PLAYGIRL! PLAYGIRL!  
H tsugouna doramastick ketsugouna gomanetsu play  
Discode kone onrei

Sasuke---Hamige ninmari dosukebe break~o  
Kagomemo mome ketsu mouletsuno parade  
Are ganeyare bikini torade  
Hanabi agare baka oreno koumon e

Sasori---Fuanna wanchan anta natsu game maraga hanran saspence  
Mero mero Ero PLAYGIRL! PLAYGIRL!  
H tsugouna doramastick ketsugouna gomanetsu play  
Discode kone onrei

He~y irero reibou  
Cherry goin to bed  
Good bye ero saibou  
Heroin zenmetsu~ulate

Modai little boy  
Detsumarino moui  
Omae labu rironsae saino  
Mousou atsumare genmetsu toumeino lain  
Tada itsumo ore furaren in my room

No make floor e  
Kibunwa star rame  
Yukata furin da~lin  
Ima roman rock honey  
OH~... !! Radio baku onwa mabetsumi~iro  
Minna fall in love  
Exzotic party Shakeyourbody!  
No bra afure kuroku samma~YEAR!

Sasuke y dei---Swing summa icecream getchu! mega laba  
Suppin glamma suppinga jyu mega laba  
Pink shulaba speaka chu! mega laba  
AnikiLOVERsign

Swing summa icecream getchu! mega laba  
Suppin glamma suppinga jyu mega laba  
Pink shulaba speaka chu! mega laba  
AnekiLOVERsign

Bitch you rock Kill all Get your way  
Bitch you rock Kill all Get your way  
Bitch you rock Kill all Get your way  
Biba bimbou  
Bibou rinsu mania

-bien eso estuvo genial!!!

-Chicos es hora de cenar!!!

-Ya vamos

-

-

-La cena estuvo genial ¿no crees Sasuke?

-Si jejeje

-Oye vamos a jugar al guitar en mi cuarto¿quieres?

-Si claro, pero solo si me dejas ganar esta vez.

-jajaja si Sasuke-kun

Contunuara

Y este es el final del segundo ep espero k les haya gustado jejeje

La canción que use es la de koi no mega lover de la banda máximum the hormone (muy buena banda por cierto jejeje)

Dejen reviews!!

Sayo!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 EP KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JEJEJE_

_OJALA LES GUSTE_

_**¿SOLO AMIGOS?**_

**POR **_**SaSoRi ThE pUpPeT**_

-1,2 y 3(decía Sasori del otro lado de la puerta)

-SAKURA!!! SASUKE!!(gritaron Gaara y Sasori al unisono)

-AH!!!!!!!(se oyo en la habitación)

-SASORI, GAARA MALDITOS, YA VERAN CUANDO LOS ATRAPE!!!(amenazaron Sasuke y Sakura)

-CORRE GAARA!!!

-VAMONOS HERMANO AH!!!!!!

-DETENGANSE QUE LOS VOY A MATAR!!!!!

Y acto seguido vemos a un Sasori y a un Gaara corriendo despavoridos por las escaleras, Sasuke se adelanto a Sakura en la persecución y ogro bajar con bien de las escaleras,pero….

-Cuidado Sasuke-kun!!!

PAZ!!!(Sakura se resbalo y a donde creen que fue a caer?)

-Auch es si que dolio

-Sa…Saku..ra me.. es..tas a…plas..tan…do.

-Sasuke-kun lo siento

-¿si?pu…es ba..ja….te.. de ..m…i

-n///n

Y después de eso Sasuke y Sakura decidieron cesar su persecución y subir cada uno a sus cuartos para cambiarse porque hoy era el primer dia de clases y no podían faltar.

-"Vaya hermanitos que me tocaron ushh"

Despues de tan vergonzosa caída regrese a mi habitación, cuando entre rápidamente saque mi diario y comenze a escribir:

[Hola de nuevo!!! Bueno como ayer me interrumpieron cuando te contaba mi vida ahora continuare, no con mi vida si no con lo que paso ayer jejeje fue realmente lindo al verlo asi, esto fue lo que paso:-despues de la cena ,invite a Sasuke a mi cuarto para jugar guitar, el tipo me gano varias veces pero tampoco me di por vencida, le dije a Sasuke que me dejara tocar una canción yo sola, el accedió, comense a tocar la canción de before i forget de slipknot y ya para terminar voltee para ver a Sasuke con una cara de clara satisfacción, pero al voltear me quede con la cara de what?¿quieres saber porque?

Pues porque lo vi dormido con un dedo en la boca, se veía tan lindo pero a la vez tan gracioso, no quise despertarlo asi que acomode el sofacama para que estuviera mas comodo y lo cubri con una manta para que no tuviera frio. Aun no se me borra la carita que tenia, parecía aquel niño de 7 años con el que jugaba en mi jardín.

Aaahh pero eso no es todo antes de que ocurriera la tierna escena, vi una terriblemente traumante, esa escena es como un tatuaje mental que ni con laser se me -TT

Estaba de regreso junto con Sasuke, pues había ido a buscarlo para darle compañía por el dia que era, cuando llegue Sasuke me dijo que fuera a buscar a Sasori para ver si se podíamos hacer el ensayo, al estar enfrente de su puerta oigo ruidos, pero no les doy importancia y abri la puerta y con que crees que me encontré??

CON SASORI Y DEIDARA EN PLENA ACCION!!! No de que me salgo casi corriendo de ahí, fui con Sasuke(lógicamente no le dije que vi) me tranquilizo y después nos llamo Sasori para ensayar, ese dia me di cuenta de que:nunca volveré a ver a mi hermano de la misma manera y aprendi una valiosa lección : no entres en la habitación de tu hermano sin avisar, ya que podría estar haciendo "cosas" y tu ya entraste y viste todo.

Bueno diario creo que eso es todo lo importante de ayer jeje …

-Sakura!! Ya vámonos se nos hara tarde para la escuela

-Ya voy Sasuke

Me voy que Sasuke me llama, nos leemos luego querido diario sayo!!!

-

-

-Luego de salir de mi habiacion vi a Sasuke " no puedo olvidar la sensación que tuve al verlo ahí durmiendo, se me izo tierno, pero no puede evitar querer besarlo al igual que tampoco pude evitar pensar en estar entre sus brazos, no se que me pasa, nunca lo vi de la forma en la que lo veo ahora, lo me.."

-¿Saku que te pasa? Estas muy distraída(me dijo cuando bajábamos las escaleras)

-no es nada Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes."Lo mejor será que olvide este asunto y me concentre"

-que quieren de desayunar chicos!!(grito la cocinera)

-Yo quiero ramen ttebayo!!

-Esa voz es de…

--NARUTO!!(GRITAMOS SASUKE Y YO AL MISMO TIEMPO)

-Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan HOLA!!!!!

-Hey dobe¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Anoche ttebayo

-que bien que llegaste¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-^_^todo el semestre dattebayo!!!

-¿¡QUE!?(DIJIMOS SASUKE Y YO)

-Asi es Sakura-chan, teme vivre con ustedes todo un semestre

-NO!!!!!!!!!!!

Después del desyuno el chofer nos llevo a la escuela, fue una suerte que Sasuke tocara en mi salón, el es muy antisocial pero conmigo es tan divertido,aunque para que miento no quiero estar todo el dia con Naruto, todavía de que se quedara en mi casa es mi primo, MI PRIMO!!! Pueden creerlo? Será un semstre muy ruidoso por no decir molesto.

Entramos a la primera clase,era matematicas con el profesor Azuma fue una clase un poco aburrida ya que solo fueron presentaciones y demás, después de esa clase siguieron otras que pasaron velozmente para mi gusto, pronto estuvimos de regreso en mi casa y me dedique a hacer mi tarea,pero me fue imposible ya que de alguna manera no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke, no se que me pasa.

Continuara

_**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy jejeje Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa por fin Sakura se esta dando cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene hacia sasuke, **_

_**AVANCE EL PROXIMO CAP:es sorpresa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naa Sasuke comenzara para contar varias cosas**_

_**Algunas aclaraciones**_

_**1-para tobi es un buen chico :**__en mi fic decidi poner a deidara como muejer ya que si sasuke esta viviendo con ellos no se le hara raro que el hermano de saku sea gay?_

_**2-Naruto es primo de saku es por parte materna:**__la madre de saku Tainaka es hermana de kushina(madre de naruto) eso para que no aya confususiones n_n_

_Nos vemos en el sig cap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ONEGAI REVIEWS!!!!!_

_THE MASTER OF PUPPETS FUERA…._


	4. Chapter 4

_¿SOLO AMIGOS?CAPPI 4_

_HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4° CAP YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_OJALA Y LES AGRADE, AH Y MUXAS GRAXIAS POR SUS KOMENTARIOS n_n TRATARE DE HACER MAS LARGOS LO CAPIIS Y DIGO TRATARE PORK LOS AGO DIA KON DIA. KREO K OY SUBIRE 2 EPIS JEJEJE _

_DISFRUTEN LA HISTORIA!!!!!_

**¿SOLO AMIGOS?**

**POR **_**SaSoRi ThE pUpPeT**_

-No se que le sucede a Sakura, esta demasiado distraída y ella no es asi, tendre que averiguar que es lo que le pasa, pero por ahora mejor me pondré a hacer mi tarea.

-Hey Sasuke (grito gaara) llego una carta para ti.

-Ya voi "¿una carta?no conozco a nadie de lejos como para que me envie una carta, creo que ire a verla".

-¿Una carta?¿Estas seguro que es para mi?

-Si Sasuke, tomala.

-Ok , estare en mi habitación leyéndola.

-Si anda, no te preocupes es tu vida.

Despues de que subi a la planta alt, vi a Sakura, parecía estar buscando algo.

-Hola Saku

-Eh?? Ah hola Sasuke-kun ¿que haces?

-Nada ¿y tu?

-Busco a Sasori, pero no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

-Creo que salió con Deidara, creo que irían a pasear

-Si como no y estas hablando de Sasori, maldito pervertido.

-¿Qué?

-No nada Sasuke-kun y ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Ah esto, es una carta.

-a que bien, emm creo que me voy, que disfrutes tu lectura.

-Emm si claro Saku gracias."que rara, se esta portando extrañamente,bueno después averiguare e que se trata, a lo mejo anda en sus días, jeje por ahora me dedicare a leer esta carta, parece que es importante."

°Hola estúpido hermano menor, ¿adivinas quien soy? Supongo que si, el motiv por el cual te envie esta carta es para contarte lo siguiente:

¿Recuerdas aque dia en el que nustros padres fueron asesinados? Tengo en mente que aun debes recordarlo con dolor, pues dejame decirte que yo se quien los asesino, y lo se perfectamente porque yo estuve allí ese fatídico dia ,bueno para mi no fue fatídico fue ¿Cómo decirlo? Placentero, si esa es la palabra, ¿quieres saber porque sentí eso?

Pues mira te voy a confesar que…YO FUI , YO FUI QUIEN ACABO CON SUS VIDAS Y FUE TAN PERO TAN SATISFACTORIO QUE NISIQUIERA PENSE EN TI.

¿Qué respondes a eso estúpido hermano menor?

¿Acaso crees que soy un malnacido y un psicópata? Pues dejame decirte que si, si soy un malnacido psicópata y ¿sabes que mas? Espero que lo sepas porque te estare esperando en nuestra antigua casa y porfavor ven con odio en tu corazón jajajajajajaja

Tu queridísimo hermano mayor

ITACHI°

-MALDITO PERRO DESGRACIADO ME VENGARE DE TI!!!!!!!(dijo un Sasuke dolido y con una cara de intensa ira y rencor)

Despues de eso Sasuke salió casi corriendo de la casa

-Sasuke-kun que pasa? ¿A dónde vas??(Entro a la habitación de Sasuke y vio el papel sobre la mesa y leyó la carta)

-Oh no Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura corrió hacia su hermano Sasori y le conto todo, acto seguido se ve a Sasori llamando a sus padres y a la policía.

-ITACHI!! DESGRACIADO SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES.

-Tranquilo hermanito, aquí estoy, y ¿Qué te trae por aca? O espera ya se que, muajaja vienes por lo de la carta ¿o me equivoco?

-MALDITO EXPLICAME PORQUE!!

-pues mira Sasuke-chan lo hice porque ya me tenían harto, siempre exigiendo , los odiaba y pues mi odio no lo calmaba con nada y decidi matarlos

-PERO ESA NO ERA LA UNICA OPCION, ¿Por qué TUVISTE QUE TOMAR ESA DECISION, PORQUE?!!

-mmm….. simplemente porque me dieron ganas de verlos cubiertos de sangre, y por ver tu cara como esta ahora, pero no se, aun me quedaron ganas de ver a alguien asesinado y no eres presisamente tu, sino tu linda rosadita , Sakura, creeme me la paso pensando en como va a ser su asesinato, además de que no solo pienso matarla a ella, sino que a ese estúpido ruidoso de tu amigo, ese tal Naruto, como deseria verlo con una cara de total pánico seria completamente maravilloso.

-¿QUE? ERES UN MANIATICO, COMO LE TOQUE UN SOLO CABELLO A SAKURA TE MATARE, ENTIENDES?

-Uy pero que miedo te tengo hermanito ¿Qué puedes hacer tu?

-El nada, pero nosotros si , arriba las manos Uchiha Itachi esta arrestado por asesinato en primer grado, tiene derecho, no , debe estar callado o todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra

-¿Sakura?¿Sasori? pe…pero que hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a ayudarte, no es por ser metiche, pero me preocupe demasiado el que salieras asi y entre a tu cuarto y vi la carta.

-No te procupes Saku, gracias por venir, no se que es lo que ubiera echo si no aparecían.

-De nada Sasuke-kun yo lo hago porque…..

-Porque que Saku?

-porque eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho n_n"uff casi se me sale"

-Ah ok, gracias Saku.

-Bueno pues volvamos a casa, Sasuke, Sakura suban al auto

-

-

-

-"UMM sakura dijo que soy su hermano, pero yo no quiero eso, yo no soy su hermano, yo yo la quiero pero no como una hermana. No se que hacer."

-Sasuke sasuke oye!! Responde!!

-ehh a si

-anda baja ya llegamos

-Ok

"Umm no se que hacer ¿ que es lo que siento por Sakura? ¿Por qué estoy asi?¿porque reaccione de esa manera cuando Itachi menciono lo de asesinar a Sakura?no esntiendo estoy muy confundido"

-Sasuke?

-¿Qué pasa Sasori?

-Ven, quiero hablar de algo contigo

-Entra.

-Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que enrealidad sientes por mi hermana?

-¿Por Sakura?

-¿Acaso tengo otra hermana?

-No , bueno pues…..

-Habla

-Pues cállate

-Ok

-La verdad no se lo que en verdad siento por ella, no la quiero como hermana pero tampoco como amiga.

-Debes resolver esto entiendes?

-Si, pensare en este asunto

Continuara

**FIN DE CAPII JEJEJE**

**OJALA LES AYA GUSTADO XD**

**GRAX POR LOS REVIEWS**

**M VOI **

**A Y REVIEWS PARA ESTE CAPI SI??**

**TJHE MASTER OF PUPPETS FUERA……………..**


	5. Chapter 5

**¿SOLO AMIGOS?**

**POR **_**SaSoRi ThE pUpPeT**_

_HOLA!!!!_

_CAPII 5 YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO n_ POR LOS REVIEWS._

Han pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente con el hermano de Sasuke y todo ha vuelto a la completa normalidad, bueno eso queremos creer.

[Hola querido diario estas ultimas semanas eh estado un poco triste, ya que Sasuke sigue evadiéndome, parece que ya no le agrado, pasa mucho tiempo con Naruto y me siento desplazada, creo que están tramando algo ya que mi hermano Sasori, al igual que Naruto están todo el dia con el.

Otra cosa, Sasuke pidió cambio de salón, ya no jugamos juntos, y cuando ensayamos se porta realmente extraño. Por las mañanas salimos los dos al mismo tiempo de nuestros respectivos cuartos y nisiquiera me mira y esta msa frio que de costumbre.

Pero dejando este tema, hoy conoci a un chico muy guapo, lastima que no esta enamorado de mi sino de la cerda de Ino , mi mejor amiga en el mundo,el se llama Sai, es un chico muy extraño ya que su piel es casi como el papel, muy blanca y delgada, su cabello es negro al igual que sus lindos ojos.¿ sabes lo que me pidió que hiciera?

Me pidió que le ayudara a conquistar a mi amiga y yo le dije que si, fue muy divertido cuando los presente ya que Sai temblaba peor que una gelatina y mi cerda amiga se la paso coqueteándole al chico. Creo que no será muy difícil unir a estos dos ya que se ve que hay mucha quimca entre ellos.

Por otro lado a Naruto se le presento una muy grande oportunidad con una chica de mi clase, se llama Hinata, veras Hinata llego a la mesa en donde estaba Sasuke, Naruto,Neji y Shikamaru y le pregunto al tonto de naruto que si podía hablar con el, el muy tonto le dijo que no, porque estaba muy ocupado con sus amigos que supuestamente tenían una charla muy interesante, la verdad yo vi muy estúpida esa respuesta, debió haber dicho que si.

Supongo que a todos les esta yendo de maravilla en eso del amor ya que todas mis amigas son bien correspondidas(exepto Hinata, pero, pronto será debidamente correspondida ya que le ayudare con Naruto jeje)en cambio a mi, el chico del que recién me di cuenta que estoy enamorada, de un dia para otro me ignora, soy una chica con muy mala suerte.

Bueno se me han terminado los animos por hoy , lo único bueno de mi vida es que pronto será el concurso de bandas, vamos muy bien, estoy completamente segura de que ganaremos el primer premio. Nos leemos luego diario

Sayonara!!!!]

-

-

-Bueno Naruto,Sasori ya casi esta lista, gracias por ayudarme a ponerle música a esta canción, no se que hubiera hecho si no me ayudan.

-Pues fácil teme, no hubieras hecho nada.

-Naruto tiene razón, no te hubieras animado a hacer esta canción,ahora tenemos que terminarla antes del cumple de mi hermana.

-Si, será una por abrirme los ojos, gracias a ello me di cuenta lo que en verdad siento por Sakura.

-Si, si ya sabemos que somos los mejores Sasuke, ya lo sabemos hohohoho

-Ey Sasori se te suben lo humos a la cabeza.

-Emm no es cierto.

-

-

-

-Uy nuevo dia y ya solo faltan 5 dias para mi cumpleaños siii!!!. Bueno ahora tengo que vestirme para ir a la preparatoria, algo me dice que este dia será maravilloso.

-Pondre música para animarme mientras me doy un baño. A ver ummm esta es heart beat si esa…

Kono doa akereba atarashii sekai ga

Ima hajimarunda

Kitai to fuan ga mazariatte

Mune no kodou osaerarezu

Tsurai koto ga aru toshitemo

Kitto norikoetemiseru

Atarashii sekai ni ima arukidashita soko ha

[Yume] ya [Kibou] ga aru kara

Dokidoki suru kono kimochi darenimo tomerarenai

Kyun to hazumu kokoro

Ima kono sora no shita kao wo age

Ano hikari made te wo nobashite

Hitotsu no shinkokyuu wo shitara

Dokomademo ikeru ki ga shita

Koko kara habataiteiku ano sora he to takaku

[Ashita] [Mirai] mezashite

Itsuka ookiku nareru to sou shinjiteiru no

Dakara tsubasa wo hiroge

Atarashii sekai ni ima arukidashita soko ha

[Yume] ya [Kibou] ga aru kara

Dokidoki suru kono kimochi darenimo tomerarenai

Kyun to hazumu kokoro

Koko kara habataiteiku ano sora he to takaku

[Ashita] [Mirai] mezashite

Itsuka ima no kimochi wasureru no ka na?

Sonna toki ha kono uta wo kiite...

Despues de salir de la ducha me cambie y Sali de mi habitación, pero cuando sali lo vi me quede como ipnotizada ya que se veía tan lindo.

-Buenos días Saku

-eh…..Buenos días Sasuke-kun

-"Sakura esta mas linda que de costumbre, como adoro sus ojos, su cabello, todo de ella lo adoro."

-Emm ¿vienes a desyunar o te quedaras ahí parada?

-Eh? Si ya voy.

-¿Y como estas hoy Saku?

-Pues bien.

-Esta mañana se te escuchaba muy animada

-Emm si, me levante de muy buen animo.

-Oye Saku..

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a ver la película de Death note?

-Kyaaa death note, calro que si Sasuke-kun, amo death note jejeje

-Umm yo también jeje

-Bueno, ¿y cuando vamos?

-Hoy mismo, después de clases.

-Esta bien , ¿ y Naruto ira con nosotros?

-No, el quedo de verse con Hinata.

-A ok, "esperen Sasuke y yo solos en el cine, es como una cita siii!!!. Pero que digo Sasuke es mi amigo, me esta invitando porque es mi amigo y porque a el le encanta death note, si eso debe ser."

-"debo saber si Sakura siente lo mismo que yo siento por ella"

Continuara

**HOLA!!!!!!! ME ENCANTO ESTE CAPI JEJEE**

**ESPERO A USTEDES TAMBIEN**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS PRONTO SEGUIRE CON SASODEI JEJEJE HABRA UNA ESCENA MUY ROMANTICA CON ELLOS DOS, ESTOI CONSIDERANDO METER LEMON A UN CAPITULO PERO TEDRIA QUE VER QUE ES LO QUE OPINAN n_n**

**BUENO M VOI**

**ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS**

**THE MASTER OF PUPPETS FUERA…….**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿SOLO AMIGOS?**

**POR **_**SaSoRi ThE pUpPeT**_

_Hola!!! Diran que estoy bien enferma pero jejeje aki esta el capii 6 yeah!!!_

_Ojala les guste será un capii completo de sasodei,HABRA LEMMON!!!!._

_-¿Hola Deidara?_

_-Danna, si soy yo¿ que pasa?_

_-No nada, solo hablaba para saber que hacias_

_-Pues nada¿porque la pregunta danna?_

_-No por nada, bueno si. Deidara¿ quieres ir a cenar conmigo?_

_-¿Era eso Danna?_

_-Si o no Deidara?_

_-Claro danna, pero hiciste mucho show para solo invitarme a salir, hasta parece que nunca hemos salido._

_-Emm bueno, paso por ti a las 7¿ esta bien?_

_-Claro danna._

_-Nos vemos_

_Te amo danna, bye._

_-Bien, hoy es el dia,"vamos Sasori animo!!"Bueno hay que seguir trabajando._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-Hola ,entrada para dos persona porfavor._

_-Claro, ¿Cuál película?_

_-Death note _

_ tienen jovencitos_

_-Vamos Saku entremos._

_-Si_

_-_

_-_

_-Deidara vamos tengo que maquillarte para que te veas bien ante Sasori._

_-Pero Ino, no me gusta el maquillaje._

_-Te guste o no te lo pondré._

_-AHHHH!!!_

_Y depsues de un rato…._

_-Deidara quedaste hermosa, hay no puedo creer que seas la misma hermanii emo que tengo._

_-Ushh Ino ya cállate._

_-_

_-_

_-Ding Dong (¬_¬ xD)_

_-Yo abro, hola Sasori, estas muy guapo._

_-Emm y Deidara?_

_-Ya viene_

_-O_O Deidara estas…. Hermosa._

_-Gracias danna._

_-¿Nos vamos?_

_-Claro._

_-_

_-_

_Despues de salir de la casa de Deidara,Sasori condujo hasta un restaurante muy lujoso_

_-Vamos Deidara._

_-Si ,danna_

_-Buenas noches, mesa para dos porfavor._

_-Enseguida señor, sígame._

_-Sientate el motivo de la salida no era solo para invitarte a cenar Deidara._

_-¿no? Entonces_

_-Te lo dire en un momento, después de la cena_

_-Esta bien_

_Despues de ordenar y comer Sasori se dispuso a hablar._

_-_

_-Deidara yo se que nunca muestro mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero yo quiero que sepas que aunque no me muestre amoroso contigo no significa que no te quiera…_

_-Yo se que me quieres danna no necesitas decírmelo._

_-espera Dei-chan no me dejaste terminar yo quería decirte que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón (enseguida Sasori se puso enfrente de Deidara y se arrodillo)¿Deidara quisieras pasar toda la eternidad conmigo?¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?_

_-si si quiero danna, te amo, te amo como no tienes idea._

_-_

_-_

_-Gracias danna fue un dia maravilloso._

_-Emm al principio estaba muy nervioso._

_-Si lo se danna pero ¿Por qué estbas nervioso?_

_-Bueno pues tenia miedo de que me dijeras que no._

_-Ay danna ¿Cómo pensaste eso?_

_-no lo se, oye Deidara_

_-Si?_

_-Puedo pasar a tu baño?_

_-Claro danna,entra._

_-_

_-_

_Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, ninguno de los dos quería parar, Sasori la tomo entre sus brazos y sin dejar de besarse la llevo hasta la habitación de ella, la deposito suavemente sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciar sus senos por encima de la ropa, pronto sintieron que la ropa les quemaba, Sasori empezó a desabrochar el vestido que llevaba Deidara y pronto cayo al suelo junto con el sosten._

_-Ahh danna (había iniciado a saborear sus pezones y con una mano acariciaba sus piernas)_

_Deidara tampoco aguanto mas y le quito la camisa a Sasori, a continucion el arranco la pantaleta de Deidara con gran rapidez y enmarco un camino de besos iniciando por su cuello y bajando hasta su abdomen en donde se detuvo ya que Deidara le impedía continuar_

_-Danna ahh no, espera _

_-no te preocupes Deidara dejate llevar._

_Empezo a lamer su intmidad._

_Ahh danna mas, si mas ahhh_

_Abandono su intmidad para subir directo a su boca y dejar que ela misma probara su escencia, cosa que no le incomodo, acto seguido introdujo 2 dedos a su intimidad y comenzó a Dei llevo sus manos hasta el cinturón de Sasori y comenzó a desabrocharlo, cuand termino de desabrochar el cinturón empezó a bajar el pantalón de el hasta que por fin cayo al suelo junto co los bóxers de este._

_Sasori se separo de ell aun momento para admirarla_

_-Eres hermosa Dei-chan_

_Se acerco a ella nuevamente dispuesto a penetrarla_

_-Dei esto te va a doler, estas lista_

_-Si danna continua_

_Y sin mas, la penetro, Deidara solo atino a clavar las uñas en la espalda de su amado y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas. Sasori al estar dentro de ella se mantuvo quieto hasta que deidara le hizo una seña de que podía continuar._

_A continucion Sasori la tomo de las caderas y comenzó a embestirla , primero lentamente y despues con gran rapidez , los gemidos no paraban de salir de la boca de Deidara_

_-Sigue danna ahhh … no te detengas ahhh_

_-Ahh dei, te amo _

_-Yo también danna ahhhh_

_Pronto llegaron al climax, Sasori se tumbo a un lado de ella y la abrazo con gran ternura, pronto el sueño se apodero de ellos._

_Continuara_

_**HOLA!!!!!!!!! OJALA LES AYA GUTADO JEJE NO SOI MUY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO LEMON PERO JEJE M ATREVI MUAJAJAJA**_

_**WENO PS GRAX X SUS REVIEWS **_

_**M TENGO K IR**_

_**REVIEWS PARA EL CAPII ONEGAI!!!**_

_**THE MASTER OF PUPPETS FUERA………..**_


	7. Chapter 7

**¿SOLO AMIGOS?**

**POR **_**SaSoRi ThE pUpPeT**_

_HOLA!!!!!! CAPII 7 OJALA ESTEN BIEN TODOS Y TODAS, PERDONEN POR NO SUBIR CAPITULO ANTES PERO ME CAI Y ME LASTIME LA ESPALDA Y PUES MIS IDEAS SE PERDIERON, PERO ACA ESTOY DE VUELTA CON UN NUEVO EPISODIO PARA TODOAS USTEDES OJALA LES GUSTE A Y PUBLIQUE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, SE LLAMA ¿DESTINO O COINCIDENCIA? POR FAVOR PASEN A LEERLA, BUENO LES DEJO EL CAPI ¡!!!_

[Hola diario no sabes lo que sucedió hoy, ¿no adivinas? Jeje , bueno pues Sasuke me invito al cine , fue maravilloso, aunque claro me invito solo como amigos, pero, nunca había sentido esto antes es tan magnifico, tan, tan ,tan genial.

Umm me la pase de lo mejor este dia y eso que solo estoy a unos cuantos días de mi cumpleaños 17 no puedo esperar a ver la sorpresa que me traerán mis padres, siempre hacen algo fuera de lo normal , bueno no fuera de lo normal, pero si muy extravagante, ¿Qué será este año?¿ Acaso serán un grupo de payasos suicidas? Jajaja creo que exagero en eso de imaginarme como será la fiesta jajaja aunque eso de los payasos suena divertido jajaja umm creo que es muy tarde me voy a hacer mi tarea y después vuelvo a escribir n.n me voy

Hasta pronto diario!!!!]

-

-

-oye Gaara

-¿Qué?

-¿no has visto a Sasori?

-umm no ¿para que lo buscabas?

-no, para nada importante, gracias

-de nada, oh vamos Kyo tu puedes ¡vamos!

-"ese Gaara esta bien traumado con el partido de futbol, debería preocuparse por su candidatura a kazekage de suna""ay no ¿Qué voy a hacer, en 4 dias es la fiesta de Saku y aun no terminamos la sorpresa, a ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-

-

-Deidara ya volvi!!

-

-mmm?oh no INO YA REGRESO DE SU CITA"y ahora que hago?, si se entera de que Sasori esta aquí conmigo ,no se que lio vaya a aramar y con lo exagerada que es""piensa Deidara, piensa"

-¿Deidara que pasa?

-Ino esta aquí, regreso de su cita

-¿Cómo? ¿No dijiste que después de su cita iba a ir a la casa de Hinata a una pijamada?

-Si, pero no se porque regreso, espera aquí ya vengo.

-Ok, tienes que arreglar esto Deidara

-si lo se, ya pensare en algo.

-

-

-Hermanita que bueno que regresaste"n_´n", pero ¿Por qué no fuiste a la pijamada?

-Umm lo que pasa es que Hinata la pospuso.

-¿ y eso porque?

-Pues mmm, creo que es porque su primo Neji llego de visita y pues su padre no la dejo que se hiciera la pijamada.

-A mira que mal

-Si, pero pues nimodo.

-Ino , tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-pues…pues.

-dime ya

-pues mira umm..deje salir a tu tortuga de la pesera y se me perdio jejeje, pero no te preocupes cerre la puerta de tu cuarto asi no se salía jejeje

-DEIDARA!!!!ERES UNA TONTA ¿!!!COMO SE TE OCURRE SACAR A MI TORTUGA DE LA PESERA!!!?

-jejeje creo que será mejor que te apresures a encontrarla o si no se muere jejeje

-ushh no se como puedo tener una hermana tan tonta, y para acabarla loca y emo ashh

-

-

-Danna, danna rápido ya la distraje sal, rápido

-si, si ya voy¿ deidara?

-si?

-¿tu hermana no se dio cuenta de que mi auto estaba en la entrada?

-no lo se, y ella dice que yo soy la tonta.

-bueno Dei ya me voy antes de que Ino se de cuenta de que estoy aquí

-si danna cuidate mucho, y a ver cuando vienes a pedir mi mano a mis padres

-pronto Deidara, pronto jeje adiós

-adios danna, te amo

-yo también, hasta mañana.

-bye

-

-

-ya llege!!

-Sasori!!!!

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

-pues pensé que ya no legabas, tienes que ayudarme a terminar la canción

-a si, pero ¿ahora? ¿no crees que es muy tarde?

-es verdad, umm me ayudaras mañana?

-si claro

-bueno cuento contigo

-no te preocupes, no te voy a fallar y menos en un asunto que involucra a mi hemranita

-bueno,bueno que pases buenas noches.

-buenas noches, que duermas bien.

CONTINUARA!!

ESTA DL ASCO EL CAPITULO VDD?

PS ESK LO MEJOR VIENE EN EL PROXIMO EP HABRA MUCHAS SORPRESAS

PERDON POR EL CAPI D MALA CALIDAD U.U

LES PROMETO K EL PROXIMO SERA MEJOR

CHAU SE KUIDAN

THE MASTER OF PUPPETS FUERA……..


	8. Chapter 8

**¿SOLO AMIGOS?**

**POR **_**SaSoRi ThE pUpPeT**_

_HOLA CAPII 8!!!! OJALA LES GUSTE n_n LES RECOMIENDO K SE DESKARGEN LA CANCION "DESDE QUE TE VI DEL GRUPO ERRE WAY,._

DIA:**SABADO 28 MARZO**

MISION:**HACER QUE SAKURA PASE UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE**

ENCARGADOS DE LA MISION:**HARUNO SASORI, UZUMAKI NARUTO Y UCHIHA SASUKE.**

Era sábado por la mañana, las 8 para ser exactos, y Sakura aun seguía dormida. Fuera del mundo de los sueños de Sakura, todos se preparaban para lo que hoy acontecería: EL CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 17 DE SAKURA.

-Sasori necesito que vayas por el pastel de Sakura

-Ok , ire en cuanto termine de poner esto.

-ok

-Ey teme deja esa guitarra y ven a ayudarnos a decorar

-Ya voy dobe, solo dejame pracitcar un momento mas

-Pero si llevas como mil años practicando

-No exageres, ya voy inútil.

-ok… ¿Qué? ¿A quien le dice inútil?

-Pues a ti, ¿acaso hay otro inútil por aquí.

-umm esta Gaara.

-A si pero ese esta enretenido viendo las noticias.

-Es verdad hoy anuncian quien será kazekage de suna

-Nunca ganara el puesto, es un idiota, se la pasa viendo el futbol

-Aparte de que es emo

-Me olvide de mencionar eso,hmp.

-CHICOS!!!

-¿que paso Gaara?

-¿A que no adivinan quien es el nuevo kazekage?

-Tu no, de eso estoy seguro

-¬_¬ Naruto

-No sabemos¿Quién es?

-Pues……YO!!!

-¿¡QUE!?

-ASI COMO LO OYEN "GAARA NUEVO KAZEKAGE DE SUNAGAKURE"

-Ven Naruto vamos a ver la televisión para ver si es verdad.

-si

-

-

-_EL NOVATO EN POLITICA, GAARA , GANO LAS ELECCIONES PARA KAZEKGE EN SUNA, LA CAPITAL DE LA ARENA._

_LOS PORCENTAJES DE VOTOS FUERON ESTOS:_

_GAARA:80% DE LOS VOTOS _

_KANKURO:5% DE LOS VOTOS_

_TEMARI:14% DE LOS VOTOS_

_OTROS CANDIDATOS:1% DE LOS VOTOS_

_ESPERAMOS QUE EL NUEVO KAZEKAGE DE UN BUEN GOBIERNO._

_EN OTRAS NOTICIAS, EL ASESINO DEL CLAN UCHIHA, ITACHI UCHIHA, FUE LLEVADO A JUICIO ESTA MAÑANA, SE SABE QUE SERA TRASLADADO A LA PRISION DE MAXIMA SEGURIDAD QUE ESTA UBICADA EN LOS LIMITES DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO. LOS CARGOS QUE ENFRENTO EL UCHIHA FUERON:HOMICIDIO EN PRIMER GRADO, Y SECUESTRO FINGIDO; EN UNOS DIAS SE EFECTUARA EL TRASLADO YA QUE SE LE CONSIDERA UN CRIMINAL DE RANGO S Y SE A GANADO UN LUGAR EN EL BINGO BOOK._

_-_Viste Sasuke por fin encerraran a tu hermano.

-Si ya vi,pero lo mejor hubiera sido que le dieran pena de muerte_._

_Y EN LOS ESPECTACULOS_

_EL GRAN CAMPEON DE DUELO DE MONSTRUOS, YUGI MOTOU, SE ENFRENTARA PROXIMAMENTE A SU RIVAL SETO KAIBA, EN UN DUELO DE " EL GANADOR SE LO LLEVA TODO", EL CUAL CONSISTIRA EN UN DUELO NORMAL, PERO EL QUE GANE SE QUEDARA CON LAS MEJORES CARTAS DEL PERDEDOR, ESPRAMOS QUE YUGI NO PIERDA, TODA LA BUENA VIBRA PARA EL._

_LA BANDA BECK ESTA ARRASANDO EN EL MUNDO CON SU CANCION __**HIT IN USA,**__ LLENO TOTAL EN TODOS LOS ESCENARIOS DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO._

_DEATH NOTE, LA PELICULA ROMPIO RECORDS, ES LA PELICULA MAS VISTA EN EL MUNDO, HASTA APENAS UNOS DIAS QUE SE ESTRENO Y LIGHT YAGAMI Y "L" SE HAN GANADO UN ESPACIO MUY GRANDE ENTRE LA AUDIENCIA DE TODA KONOHA._

_REGRESAREMOS CON MAS NOTICIAS DESPUES DE LOS CORTES COMERCIALES…._

_-_bueno días chicos!!

-Sakura, buenos días

-¿Qué hacen?

-veiamos las noticias Sakura-chan

-AA que bien ¿buenas nuevas?

-Si, encerraran al hermano de Sasuke en la prisión de máxima seguridad de konoha

-oh eso es muy bueno.

-Eso creo

-no te ves muy animado hoy Sasuke-kun ¿te pasa algo?

-Eee…. No Saku no me pasa nada jejeje…je..je.

-SAKURA-CHAAAAANNNNNN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!

-ahh Naruto me sacas el aire

-jejej perdón

-es verdad hoy es mi cumpleaños siii

-Feliz cumpleaños Saku (la abraza)

-Gracias Sasuke-kun, ahora yo tengo 17 y tu 16 ejejejeje

-Ee si jeje.

-¿Qué le pasa a Gaara?

-Esta conmocionado, lo eligieron de kazekage

-¿Qué? ¿eso es verdad?

-Si jeje esta raro el Gaara verdad Sakura-chan

-Si , EY ESTUPIDO GAARA DESPIERTA (le da una cachetada)

-Auch ¿Qué pasa?

-Que estabas en trance.

-Ah

-Ah ¿solo es diras?

-Eh?

-Aun esta en trance Saku.

-Si, no tiene caso seguir hablándole

-Ey Sasuke….hola hermanita ¿me ayudas?

-A si, ya voy Sasori.

-Eh Sakura-chan, Ino llamo hace un rato y dijo que en cuanto te levantaras fueras a su casa.

-Eso dijo?

-Si, creo que te quiere dar un regalo

-Pero se supone que va a venir no?

-pues no se, dijo que fueras, no se para que te quiera.

-Ok, me bañare e ire directo a su casa.

-

-

-EY CERDA YA ESTOY AQUÍ, ¿PARA QUE ME QUERIAS?

-YA VOY A ABRIRTE, ESPERA.

-hola Ino.

-Hola frente

-¿para que me querías?

-Ahh yo?

-si cerda, dijo Naruto que llamaste

-A si , pues vamos al centro comercial.

-¿Qué?

-como lo oyes frente, te pondré bella para hoy.

-pero solo es mi cumpleaños.

-hay Sakura, ya veras.

-

-

-

Y DESPUES DE UN DIA DE EMBELLECIMIENTO POR PARTE DE INO, POR FIN ES HORA DE LA FIESTA DE SAKU.

-Vamos cerda que no quiero llegar tarde a mi fiesta de cumpleaños

-hay espera frente, tengo que hacer una llamada, esperame en el auto.

-ok

-

-

-¿Sasuke?

-Si, ¿Quién es?

-soy yo Ino

-¿que pasa?

-Ya vamos para alla

-¿Qué? Aun no estoy listo

-Pues tendras que estarlo

-Aaaa

-Adios, estén listos.

-ok

-

-

-Bien Sakura ya llegamos.

-ok , entremos….¿que pasa? No hay nadie

-¿que? Veamos en la sala de ensayos

-ok

-

-

-SORPRESA!!!FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!

-O_O

A CONTINUACION SASUKE TOMA EL MICROFONO DEL ESCENARIO Y SEGUIDOS DE EL SUBEN SASORI, NARUTO Y DEIDARA.

-_Sakura, yo no se lo que exactamente sientas en estos momentos por mi, no se si solo me ves como un amigo o como un hermano, eso no lo se, pero yo quiero que tu sepas lo que yo siento por ti, te escribi esta canción a ti , especialmente a ti, porque no hay mujer mas bella en le mundo que tu, eso es lo que en verdad siento por ti._

_DESDE QUE TE VI._

Algun dia nos juramos

ser amigos hasta el fin

hoy me animo a confesarte

lo que yo siento por ti

dia a dia me pregunto

que le digo al corazon

que se siente abandonado

derretido por tu amor

sin rumbo yo estoy perdido

no puedo disimular

yo lo siento amiga mia

yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar

desde que te vi

todo es tan distinto para mi

porque tu corazon vivira siempre en mi

desde que te vi

supe que eras solo para mi

que mi vida eres tu

y la quiero vivir junto a ti

desde que te vi

Ya no aguanto lo que siento

y no puedo fingir mas

Sin tu amor me estoy muriendo

valgo con mi soledad

hice todo por no amarte

me esacape de esta pasion

imposible es olvidarte

hoy necesito tu amor

sin rumbo yo estoy perdido

no puedo disimular

yo lo siento amiga mia

yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar.

Desde que te vi

todo es tan distinto para mi

porque tu corazon vivira siempre en mi

desde que te vi

supe que eras solo para mi

que mi vida eres tu

y la quiero vivir junto a ti

desde que te vi.

Desde que te vi

todo es tan distinto para mi

porque tu corazon vivira siempre en mi

desde que te vi

supe que eras solo para mi

que mi vida eres tu

y la quiero vivir junto a ti

desde que te vi.

-Sasuke-kun…..

Continuara

_**HOLA!!! ESPERO K LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPII JEJEJE**_

_**WENO PS K PASARA???**_

_**ESO NI YO LO SE JEJEJE**_

_**GRAX POR SUS REVIEWS **_

_**REVIEWS PARA ESTE CAPII SI??**_

_**WENO M VOI**_

_**THE MASTER OF PUPPETS FUERA………….**_


End file.
